ubbiliousfandomcom-20200213-history
Limearya Ellopríse
Early Life Limearya Elloprise was born in Revílíia Moré, Crystíne Islands to Mìdìrria Yoèldìralam and Rèarne Ellopríse. Mìdìrria was a traveler, and had no interest in being a settled housewife, and stay with Rèarne and Limearya for only three weeks before deserting them. Limearya would only reunite with her 30 years later. As with many single parented babies, Limearya fully inherited her father's last name. The two moved to Resh’shonvaldt, Capryka when Limearya was 6. She showed great interest in traders and Biblycal culture, and well as far away Daruung villages. She dreamed of visiting Nëon and seeing a Vivixen for the first time. Journey to the Biblycal Jungle On 3/14/205,159 YA, Limearya Elloprise leaves her hometown of Resh’shonvaldt to meet and trade with other tribes. She was eager to explore, and the elder approved her journey. She took with her her mother's left behind Byb to Daruung dictionary, and began to learn the language. Twelve days into her journey south, she was held up by brigands, but fended them off without killing them. She visited four Daruung villages on her journey to the Jungle. On 7/20/205,159 YA at age 15, Limearya Elloprise met Hálloeua Drighta Däesha, the chieftan's daughter in Xylliarr, Biblycal. The Bybs were impressed with Limearya's vocabulary and her message. The two cultures hadn't fought in many millennia and they were looking forward to modernization. Limearya and Halloeua became fast friends, and the two travelled around the Biblycal Jungle for over a year, before setting in motion their plan to visit Nëon. Meeting Cahsahr'tra Limearya, Halloeua and 6 Biblycal sailors, traveled to the Horses's Jaw, Capryka, and then set off to Nëon in early 205,161. On 2/13/205,161 YA, they reached Töndases, Vikiran, in the western shores of Nëon. Limearya Elloprise and Hálloeua Drighta Daesha met Cahsahr’Tra Sedeshämora and the leadership of Vikiran. Cahsahr, daughter of the Governess of Töndases, quickly fell in with the other girls. In passing, Limearya mentioned how Halloeua and she had the same birthday. Cahsahr inquired what the day was, only to be shocked that it was her birthday as well. The three were stunned silent, knowing this was a sign from Mo. They all joined hands, pledging sisterhood, and peace and prosperity for their civilizations, together. The Three Pillars The three girls were largely inseparable, and intensely motivated in their message for equality and prosperity. They believed in order for the Moobish race to flourish, they must intertwine and share knowledge and resources. Strong, unifying governments arose over the next years, as did flourishing trade routes. Klíss knowledge was shared, and soon Moobish of all races were learning long hidden techniques. The three were also thought to communicate with eachother long distance, through connected gemstone necklaces and would vibrate in a way that they could hear the other holding the connected necklace. The Three Pillars became a symbol of strength and equality for decades to come. Personal Life In 205,170, while touring across Capryka promoting Three Pillar ideology, Limearya met a captivating young man in Yeln'sine. His name was Aerrison Calíeish, and he was eager to meet and help out fabled Daruung woman who had traveled all through the world at such a young age. Aerisson had a degenerative muscle and tissue disease that kept him in his hometown his whole life, and he was not expected to reach age 15. However the then 18 year old's sharp wit and spirit enamored Limearya. She stayed in Yeln'sine for longer than expected, bit had to move on, and Aerisson moved away from his family to stay in Capryka City where Limearya would frequent. Limearya faced some criticism for this relationship, many thought her strong genes would be wasted on this thin, lanky man, and that their children would be weak. However, Limearya had twins by Aerrison in '184, a boy named Alexos Ellopríse and a girl named Alynnís Ellopríse. She however miscarried a son in '188 to Blood SpottingBlood Spotting affects one in three male fetuses and causes them to perish. This occurrence still is prevalent in modern days, causing female to male population ratio of Moobish to be 3:2.. Limearya formally married Aerrison in '190. Aerisson later died of his disease in '192, and mourners from all across the world came to Capryka City. A famous painting snapshots the moment when the three sisters, with their hair down in mourning, comforted a weeping Limearya by Aerrison's lavish bedside as other mourners look on. Death and Legacy The Asrykoans, traditionalist Daruungs were against this movement, favoring the separation the cultures had before. On 4/12/205,208 YA, Asrykoans leaders organized a coup in which 80 Asrykoanian soldiers attacked Cahsahr’Tra Sedeshämora, and in a violent battle defeated her, though 71 of the 80 died, or would die shorty after. The Asrykoans then planned to kill Hálloeua Drighta Däesha, though she performed a Klíss trick that would disintegrate herself, with the intention to reappear in the future, though she so far has not reappeared, and is declared dead. The Asrykoans approached Limearya Ellopríse in Capryka City, where she already had word of what happened to her sisters. The Asrykoans offered her pampered imprisonment and the wardship of her two children, but Limearya was disgusted by the fact that they offered her life, but not her sisters. Voicing this in the town square, she took out sword and stabbed herself in the stomach, as she chose the die with her sisters believing and standing for equality between all Moobish. Trivia * Dyed her dark blonde hair platinum blonde at the suggestion of Cahsahr, who claimed it would elevate her beauty and make her seem more royal. * Limearya's person and legacy was one of the first made by Mo, but her name and backstory came much later. * Face influced by Rachel Evan Wood Other Notes Gallery IMG_5196.JPG|Limearya's official portrait in b/w Limearya.png|Limearya's official portrait The three pillar pen.jpg|The Three Pillars limearya zbrush.jpg|Rendering of Limearya limearya vanity 1.png|Limearya statue limearya vanity 2.png|Limarya statue close up IMG_4963 (12).jpg|Limearya, age 18 limearya red.png|Limearya in colored light, age 35 IMG_4963 (14).jpg|Limearya, age 18 IMG_4963 (15).jpg|Limearya, age 26 and Aerisson, age 18 three pillars selfie 1.png|Group photo of Limearya, Halloeua, and Cahsahr three pillars selfie 2.png|Second group photo of Limearya, Halloeua, and Cahsahr 07-08-18_6-14-39 PM.png|a selfie of Limearya and Halloeua 10-07-18_7-47-10 PM.png|Cahsahr and Limearya 10-03-18_9-39-07 PM.png|Limearya in a budding romance with Aerrison 10-04-18_6-19-00 PM.png|Limearya and Aerrison cont. 10-07-18_11-45-05 PM.png|Limearya and Aerrison with Alynnis and Alexos 10-07-18_8-40-36 PM.png|Limearya teaching Alynnis 10-10-18 3-41-42 PM.png|Aerrison proposing in '189 10-12-18_1-22-43 PM.png|Wedding with Aerrison 10-12-18_1-24-07 PM.png|Wedding bliss 10-12-18_10-30-49 PM.png|The twins' birthday Category:Moobish Category:Historical Category:Character Category:Daruung Category:Deceased